A Very Tonks Story
by PrincessCharmed15
Summary: This was all my idea. I’m the one that suggested it, I should be able to handle this. I’m brave. I’m an auror for merlin’s sake. I am Nymphadora Tonks. I can do anything. Then why am I so scared?
1. Newcomers, Basements and the Macarena

This was all my idea.

I'm the one that suggested it, I should be able to handle this.

I'm brave. I'm an auror for merlin's sake.

I am Nymphadora Tonks. I can do anything.

Then why am I so scared?

I looked again at the piece of creased up parchment in my gloved hand, reading the address over and over in my mind but not daring to look up.

I finally tore my eyes away from the paper and took a peek at the before blank wall in front of me,

it had stretched out to reveal a large black door identical to the rest on the deserted street, However this door had a brass '12' hanging, somewhat off centre above the old brass knocker.

I took a brave step forward and reached for the knocker.

Come on 'Dora, I told my self confidently, Do it.

I wrapped smartly on the knocker, checking over my shoulder warily and waited. A few seconds later the door opened an inch and a face appeared in the crack.

'Who's there?' a woman's voice sounded warily.

'I'm Tonks?' I said shakily, giving a cough and carrying on, 'Mad eye sent me?'

I must have looked small, lost and innocent standing there on the doorstep because the woman opened the door to me and ushered me in. 'Mind your quiet' she whispered.

She was plump and had curly red hair, tied in a bandana sort of thing, she had flustered red cheeks and kind eyes. Most of my anxiety dissipated as I took a deep breath and walked tentatively across the dark hallway.

'What was your name again, dear?' She asked, removing the pinny self-consciously.

'Tonks' I said, extending my hand for her to shake. Instead she gave me a quick, motherly hug and smiled.

Don't ask me my first name

'Do you have a first name, Tonks?' She said kindly.

Knew it, I grimaced and nodded. 'Nymphadora, but everyone calls me Tonks' I added quickly.

'Well, I think it's a lovely name' She said beckoning me down the stony steps to the basement.

I followed cautiously, generally normal people don't generally invite new comers to their basement.

A few spring to mind, now I mention it.

'If you don't mind my asking,' Said the woman, 'What have you come for?'

I couldn't see her face but I got a feeling she thought I was here on an errand.

HA, I thought.

'I'm an auror in his old department, he got in touch with me when he heard the order of the phoenix were reconstituting, I'm here to join up' I said with a hint of pride.

Yes, Me, Dora Tonks is joining the famous order of the phoenix, that special "invitation only" party you only get invited to if your pretty damn good.

Although its not a party of course.

Unless You-Know-Who is using a new killing curse called "the Macarena".

'Oh!' The woman said reaching the bottom of the stairs and lighting an oil lamp on the wall with her wand, 'Well I'm Molly Weasley, My husband and I are in the order with our two eldest'

For some reason this name rang a bell in the back of my mind, but most things do.

I'm a bit forgetful.

'The meeting isn't for another half hour' she said lighting more lamps as she walked down the hall, 'but you are welcome to meet everybody'

She rounded a corner and I saw a kitchen stretching out, I walked in and was hit with a mist of smells, chicken and pasta…and a sauce. I sniffed deeply and sighed, I smelt like my parents kitchen when I was a child.

There were two boys sitting at the table, both with long red hair, one turned round and grinned at me,

'Nice hair.' He nodded appreciatively.

'Thanks' I grinned back ruffling my short bubblegum pink hair, the boy next to him turned around, and my brain did a double take.

It was then I realised they were identical twins.

'Wow' He said with an identical grin, 'We should try it' He said nudging his twin and getting up.

'Fred Weasley' He extended his hand and I shook it gladly.

'Tonks' I said, 'and you are?'

'George Weasley' The other boy said scribbling frantically with a quill on a piece of parchments.

'Naturally' I shrugged, Suddenly I had to dodge out of the way quickly, knocking over a chair next to me, because a boy was running into the kitchen in a hurry.

There was a crash and a cry of anguish from Molly Weasley. The chair I had knocked over had hit the casserole she was preparing and it had smashed all over the floor.

'Oh god' I said picking the chair up, 'I'm so sorry'

Molly shook her head, 'No matter dear,' flicking her wand and the casserole was on the sideboard, untouched.

The--boy-who-had-made-me-make-a-fool-out-of-my-self-already, was tall and lanky with longish red hair like the others and a long prominent nose. He stood clutching a pink fluffy book looking apologetic.

'Sorry,' he said, 'I didn't see you there' He went pink at the ears and looked away.

'That's ok' I said, pulling out a chair and sitting down, looking puzzled at the fluffy notebook in his clutched hands. Well, whatever tickles his pickle…

'Ronald, GET BACK HERE!' I heard a voice screech from the hallway and a girl run in. She did a double take when she saw me.

I seem to have that effect on people, Maybe it's the hair.

'I'm Tonks.' I said.

'Oh, Hello Tonks, Hermione' She said introducing herself with a smile, obviously not part of the family, with long bushy brown hair and kind looking hazel eyes.

'Don't let me interrupt' I smiled looking down at the table, while she grinned and presumed chasing the boy-who-made-me-fall-over around the kitchen table and out of the door again.

'Can we not run in the house?!' Cried Molly meekly after them, shrugging.

When I finally thought I'd met "everyone" in walked in someone who made me drop the tea Molly had just handed over to me all over the kitchen floor.

'Oh, I'm Sorry!' I cried repeatedly, Molly shook her head and got out her wand.

'No, I've got it' I said flicking my wand and catching the fixed mug in my hands, placing it safely on the table.

'Dora Tonks' He said with a smile.

I told you the name rang a bell. Charlie Weasley. My best friend in my first few years at Hogwarts. We went out in fourth year and it all ended rather horribly with a combination of fire whiskey, a flobberworm and Frank Kirk from Raven claw. But I hoped he'd forgotten that.

'Charlie!' I said jumping up. Molly grabbed the chair I had been sitting on cautiously.

I gave him a hug round the middle and broke away beaming, 'I haven't seen you for…'

Charlie shrugged, twirling a necklace on his neck in an absent minded fashion,

'About 5 years? How have you been? Kick ass auror I guess?' He said poking me in the ribs.

'You bet!' I said swishing my wand impressively, I saw Molly tense and duck. 'And you?'

Charlie sat down and started explaining his work in Romania with Dragons, he even showed me a few scars down his neck and on his arms. I gasped, Ooh'd and Ahh'd in all the right places but I couldn't ignore that horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach, I knew everyone from the order would start arriving soon.

I felt like the stupid new girl at primary school all over again.

Almost instantly as the thought crossed my mind, the clock struck, pops started sounding all over the house. I must have had a look on my face because Charlie took my hand.

'Don't worry, they'll love you'

I screwed my face up, somehow I couldn't believe him.

People started filing into the room, giving me looks as if to say Charlie's-been-bringing-home-girls-again.

My first surprise of the evening was seeing my ex-transfiguration teacher file in and shake off her emerald green cloak. This in its self is not surprising, but the fact that as she shook, her hair came out of its tight nit bun and she sat down at the table with a mug of hot tea with it hanging limply down past her shoulders.

I have never seen her have her hair down.

Ever.

Charlie gave me a grin, he must be on the same wavelength. I inspected each person that wandered through the door into the warm kitchen. A short, plump man with straw coloured hair who I later found out was called Podmore, A young-ish woman with long dark hair who I recognised from Work as Emmeline Vance and an old man with greyish hair and a ripped cloak, smelling slightly of a weak bury. I creased up my nose slightly and hoped he sat on the other side of the table.

By now the room was full to the brim with wizards and witches chatting loudly and animatedly amongst themselves, the last to enter was Mad eye Moody.

Mad eye by name, Mad eye by nature. His odd eye swivelled round the room making a bit of a popping sound. I felt the tea I had drunk repeating on me slightly.

The eye rested on me.

'Tonks,' he said sharply, 'You came'

What did you expect me to do?, I thought angrily, but kept my mouth tight shut just in case I embarrassed myself again. Everyone in the room had their eyes on me, I looked around sheepishly and grinned. McGonagall scowled at me.

I think she is offended by my hair too.

'Everybody, this is,' Moody began pointing at me.

Don't say my first name.

Don't say it.

',Nymphadora Tonks' he finished.

Thanks very much Moody you son of a screwt.

'Just Tonks,' I hastily added, 'Everyone calls me Tonks'

That was my grand introduction, Moody started talking in a low gruff voice, mentioning a few names I recognised, obviously known Death Eaters and a little something called 'guard duty' kept coming up in conversation.

I wish someone would explain what is going on because I'm confused. I checked my nails consciously under the table and I noticed one was shorter than the rest. Being a metamorphmagus has its advantages because I closed my eyes and screwed them slightly in a pained expression and grew that nail a little bit.

Suddenly the door slammed open and everyone in the room looked round to see a man holding the door open, Quite tall and stockily built, with deep grey blue eyes, sandy coloured hair with streaks of grey hanging over a young, but scarred and pale face. His robes were torn and patched, and slightly off colour, but his face was kind and mysterious.

'Sorry, I'm late' he made his apologies to Moody quietly, Moody nodded gravely and signalled to the only empty seat. Next to me.

I grinned at him as he sat down, he looked at me questioningly, running his eyes over my face and hair. 'I don't recognise you' he said, 'are you new?'

I bit the nail I had just grown self-consciously, 'yeah, Tonks' I said sticking out my hand.

He clasped it quickly, his hand was leathery and scarred, He gave it a squeeze and replied, 'Remus Lupin' I felt my neck and ears going red, and fought the blush hard, tearing my attention away and focussing hard on Moody.

Somehow I could feel Remus Lupin's eyes on me, burning into the side of my head. Maybe he is trying to work out why there is a young pink haired woman intruding on their little club. I waited a few seconds and then glanced quickly to my right.

Oh my god. I was so right.

Maybe I inherited my dad's talent. Dad's a seer, one of the only seer's I have ever met that isn't a clone of Trewelany.

I fought to keep my eyes firmly on Moody, and not look at Lupin either. Because that would be so wrong.

Moody grunted his goodbyes and the mill of conversation returned to the room, I looked around nervously ruffling my hair. I wish someone would talk to me.

'Who's staying for dinner?' Molly called happily from the sideboard, where she was waving her wand above a cauldron of steaming sauce.

'Are there meatballs?' someone called from the other side of the room.

'You bet' Said a tall pale man with straggly black hair, 'Molly's Best'

This man stuck his finger into the cauldron while Molly's back was turned and scolded his finger, but taking an appreciative lick and grinning. I giggled at forbidden-taster-guy and his head turned towards me, he gave me a look as if he recognised me, but shook his head and continued with wiping the plates clean.

'Tonks, dear. Would you like to stay for dinner?' Molly said, sensing I felt left out and looking kindly down at me.

I nodded agreeing, 'Is there anything I can do?' I said, eager to prove myself.

'Erm…ok dear,' said Molly handing me a hand full of knives and forks which I clutched in my arms, 'can you set these out? I think most people are staying…'

I nodded, determined to do well, I started taking the cutlery out from my grasp and placing them in front of people carefully.

'NYMPHADORA TONKS!'

I squealed and dropped a few knives onto the yellow table cloth, one missing Remus Lupin's hand by an inch, as he quickly removed his hand from path of the flying knife. I turned round quickly, seeing who had just caused me to almost de-hand my new friend and I saw the black haired man standing triumphant.

'I knew it was you!' guy-that-enjoys-scaring-the-hell-out-of-me said cracking the first beaming grin I had seen on him all evening.

Am I meant to have a clue who this man is?

I raised my eyebrows, 'sorry, but-' I started but got cut off.

'who am I?' he said, 'don't you remember me?- spending summers on the field behind your parents playing tag?'

My heart skipped a quick beat as I was thrust back into my memories, my old house, a cottage in Dorset surrounded my orchards and fields, running through the tall grass wearing dungarees, I couldn't be more 6 years old. Screeching happily and running away from a teenage boy with shaggy jet black hair and a smooth pale face.

I stepped away slowly, my foot catching beneath me and stumbling, 'S-Sirius?' I muttered, looking this older man up and down, messy hair and dirty stubbly skin, but the same dark kind eyes and features.

'Its been 15 years…' I said quietly doing mental sums in my head, if I was right it would make Sirius in his late thirties. I looked at the man standing before me, He looked older, he wasn't the well groomed boy I used to know.

'Nymphadora' He said, equally astonished, he stepped forward and I let him ruffle my short, pink hair fondly, 'I can't believe its you'

I grinned foolishly, I can't believe I didn't recognise my mum's favourite cousin before, those same eyes and the mischievous expression that seemed to say, 'I've-done-something-and-you-don't-know-what-it-is!'. The very same that I seemed to sport quite a lot of the time.

'You look so-' I started, how can I describe it? Old?, 'Different' I finished.

'Being on the run does that to you,' He said somewhat sourly, I avoided his eyes.

'Yeah, Mum was distraught when she heard,' I added with a look.

The-cousin-that-never-called looked sheepish, and turned his attention to me. I blushed famously. 'I can't believe how grown up you are, how old are you, 25? and that _hair_! It suits you' He pulled me into a hard hug, I hugged him round the neck and decided I wasn't going to let go.

Ever.

When I finally pulled away I decided I was going to make a late new years resolution and never take my family for granted. Maybe I could go and visit mum and dad soon too, Saturday.

No hang on I can't

Monday

No, I'm working.

Wednesday?

Ok, I'll try to visit them sooner or later, I will.


	2. The Weird Woman With Pink Hair

Remus, dear' Said Molly from the kitchen area as everybody started sitting down, 'Can you go and get the children, please? I'd shout but I don't want to wake up you-know-who…'

I looked up confused, 'You don't want to wake up, who?' I said.

'Oh no dear!,' She laughed, 'we're not harbouring You-Know-Who in the sitting room. Its one of the portraits, she likes to, err, makes us all aware of her presence'

Remus gave a grin, 'and that's an understatement' He said to me, I smiled leant casually on a chair next to me, which almost gave way and I had to steady myself again.

Smooth.

'Why don't you take Nymphadora with you, Remus?' Said Molly kindly, I felt my cheeks reddening dangerously, 'you can show her around the house'

'Please, Mrs Weasley' I said quickly, 'Its Tonks'

Remus nodded shrugging and I followed him out of the warm kitchen and into the darker corridor, I looked up at my new tour guide, He was avoiding looking at me at all, but I could see his eyes shimmering in the candle light.

'This is Sirius' parents old house' he said guiding me up the stairs with a nod, 'He is letting us use it for the order.' His voice was low and scratchy.

'it's a bit…' I couldn't find a word to describe this house, it was obvious someone had made an effort in making it fit for inhabitants, but it still had a creepy feel to it.

Maybe it's the stuffed house elf heads on sticks along the corridor, or the fact that the whole place had an odd feel about it but I kept wanting to check over my shoulder. Auror instincts.

'its interesting' Remus Lupin finished the sentence for me nodding, 'I know what you mean, up here' he said pointing up another stairway, I puffed out a breath.

'There are heaps of rooms' I said peering into a few rooms as we past them on our ascend, 'How many people are staying here at the moment?'

Lupin made a noise and shrugged, 'You lose track of how many people spend the night here, Order stuff, but Sirius, Molly and Arthur Weasley and their kids and friends are here permanently.'

I made a face, I couldn't picture children enjoying living in a place like this, there wasn't a bit of natural light anywhere in the house.

'But its safe for the order, so we put up with it' added Remus making the same face, as if he read my mind.

'Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny?' he called raising his voice as we reached the second flight of stairs. The girl called Hermione popped her head round the door at the top of the stairs, brushing her brown hair out of her face.

'Professor Lupin!' she said, 'Is the meeting over?'

'Yes, Your mother says dinner is ready.'

I raised my eyebrows and looked up at Remus, 'Professor?'

he shook his head and gestured with his hand which I took to assume he would explain later. A girl came out of the room too, carrying a pillow in her hand, her long tomato red hair flopping over the pillow and big hazel brown eyes.

'We'll be down in a- oh Hello' she said seeing me, giving Hermione a look which plainly said '_Who-is-the-weird-woman-with-the-pink-hair' _

'Hi, I'm Tonks' I said waving, the girl threw the pillow back into the room and smiled, She looked about 14 or 15.

'Ginny' She said nodding, 'only sister of the red-heads you've probably seen hanging around the place being waste's of space'

'Where is Ron?' Said Hermione looking up and down the hall, Ginny shrugged,

'He'll turn up when he smells food, and the twins are downstairs in the sitting room.'

'What are they doing down there?' Remus questioned scratching his head, I smiled and tried not to look at him because I don't find him attractive at all.

'I think they had some test runs on something that needed more room than their pokey bedroom, which is never a good thing…' said Ginny, linking her arm in Hermione's and they passed us on the stairs.

'Nice to meet you, Tonks' said Ginny genially nodding with a smile and turned to engage Hermione in conversation.

'They're good kids' said Remus fondly. 'All of them, they have their moments but they have been cooped up in this place practically all summer, I feel sorry for them' He started back down the stairs.

He came to an abrupt halt and turned back to me, raised his eyebrows and said, 'Are you coming?'

I gasped, 'Yes!' I said at once trotting down a few steps and joined him, 'Sorry, I-'

I didn't quite know what to say.

'No matter' He said simply as we descended the stairs once more, 'Sorry for not being a great tour guide, I'm not feeling too well' He gave his head a self-conscious rub and a pained expression.

I was about to add that I had noticed, and what was wrong but I decided to keep my mouth shut.

'_you can't embarrass yourself with your mouth glued shut_!' my mother had once said while patching up a grazed knee of mine when I was a child.

We reached the bottom of the stairs, Remus gestured to the door on the right. 'This is the sitting room, the whole place was a dump before we moved in, its not great but it's a start.' he shrugged.

The two redheaded twins were sitting close together fiddling with a potion and one was twirling his wand effortlessly, producing a shower of gold stars. They looked up warily when the door had creaked open.

'Oh Lupin' The twin on the right said catching his wand and stopping the flow of stars, 'We thought you were Mum'

Remus Lupin grinned slightly, 'Don't let her catch you doing that' He said pushing the door open for me and I ducked inside and approached the twins.

They covered the potion they were fiddling with warily, 'Can we trust her?' Said Twin-on-the-right

Lupin nodded, 'Im sure Nymphadora isn't going to tell anybody' He gave me a smile and I grinned back.

I noticed a scar on his cheek and made a mental note to ask him about it when I knew him better.

'Fred and George are in the early planning of a joke shop,' Continued Remus, 'Now what exactly are you working on?' He finished picking up a match-sized box from the coffee table.

'Fireworks?' I said peering over Remus Lupin's shoulder

'You should see them,' Said Twin-on-the-left,

'Work like a charm' Finished Twin-on-the-left. Remus gestured for the door and the twins made their goodbyes, but not before making me swear not to say anything to Molly Weasley. Which assured them I wouldn't and followed him down the stairs to the basement kitchen, I pulled at the collar of my work shirt flustered, it was warm from the candles and my neck was sweating with the heat.

Thank god for the wonders of dove.

'Is it hot in here?' I said more to my self than anyone else.

'I was just thinking the same thing.'

I wasn't expecting more of a grunt or nod from Remus and looked up at him, surprised.

'You were?'

Dora, what are you saying? He just said it was hot in here. He didn't just confess a large secret like…he was a death eater, or a werewolf or…something.

'I was' he said puzzled.

Smooth. 'Err- Remus?' I blurted out. Here goes nothing

'Yes?' He said stopping, surprised too.

'Can you- I mean, well, _explain _all this…order stuff for me?, its just I was sitting there and I didn't understand and Moody wouldn't slow down and explain and I felt really stupid, and I really don't understand, and you're the only person who is actually talking to me so if you could just-'

'Go over it with you?' He said nodding, 'Of course. After dinner though?' He said as we reached the door to the kitchen, 'I do love Molly's Meatballs'

I giggled and he looked down sharply at me. He's quite a bit taller than me actually.

'Gutter Gutter, Nymphadora Tonks I am surprised at you' He said smirking and I felt my cheeks redden.

'No I didn't mean it like _that, _I-'I abandoned the conversation and ducked into the kitchen embarrassed and sat down next to Charlie.

'Are you ok?' He said looking at my flushed face,

'Yes of course I am' I said quickly leaning over and helping my self to meatballs. Charlie gave me a suspicious look.

Well Dora's evening at the order of the phoenix is going well so far isn't it?


	3. After Dinner Chats

I took my last bite of meatball and realised most people had already got up and left, I peered around for Remus Lupin and got another look from Charlie.

'Who are you looking for?' he said.

'No one, just-' I said disappointed, 'Well, Remus said he would-' I cut my self off mid sentence.

Of course he wouldn't stay, he has better things to do than talk to a silly little pink haired girl.

'Remus Lupin?' Said Charlie Interestedly.

'Yeah…but he's left so-' I shrugged.

I don't really care, I can talk to him anytime.

I picked up my plate and carried it over to the sink, Sirius was standing washing up by hand, brushing his long black hair out of his face frustrated. I picked up the dishcloth and wiped a few wet plates absent mindedly.

'Hey Nymphadora-' he started.

'Tonks' I corrected him,

'Fine, Tonks- How are your parents?' he asked concerned not meeting my eyes.

Well he should feel guilty, he's been in hiding for the past 2 years he could have contacted.

'They're fine' I said sourly.

'Look- I'm sorry I-I didn't contact. I couldn't. I wanted to but Dumbledore-' He looked genuinely pained and I felt a pang in my chest and guilt for making him feel worse.

'No- Sirius. Its fine, _Im _Sorry. I didn't think what it must have been like for you' I grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

'Oh Now,' he said turning round, 'Have you met my good friend Remus?' he finished.

I swung round and became face to face with Remus again, His sandy blonde hair even more messy than before and a look of guilt on his face.

This guilt thing is becoming a regular occurrence.

'Nymphadora,' He said with a slight smile.

'Tonks' I said automatically.

He ignored me, 'Im sorry I disappeared.'

I looked away, 'No matter, I thought you'd gone home! Look- don't worry about it, I know you've got places to go, people to see' I tried to make my excuses and sidle past him but he shook his head and caught my arm.

'uhuh, I'd rather be here'

I shrugged and we sat down at the table. Remus flicked his wand and some scrolls appeared, he began telling me about tailing known death eaters and showing me the plans for the guarding of the department of mysteries.

'Why do we need to guard it though?' I said leaning on my hand looking up at him.

'Dumbledore won't tell us, He just says it is of utmost importance that no body gets into the department of mysteries to the prophecies-'

I nodded taking an intake of breath, 'So You-Know-Who obviously wants to try and get a prophecy…what prophecy?' I said almost talking to myself.

'We think its linking Voldemort and Harry Potter.' Remus said shortly. I tried to study his expression but drew a blank.

'Harry Potter?' I repeated disbelieving, 'what would You-Know-Who want with a teenage boy?'

'Only he knows that,' Remus shrugged, I realised he was suddenly more reserved, sitting back in his chair and crossed arms and avoiding my eyes.

'Are you ok?' I said despite my better judgement I'm just too nosy for my own good.

'I care a lot for Harry,' He said quietly, 'I'm just worried about him that's all'

I took a sip of coffee and took a slow breath, 'naturally,' I said finally.

'He's been through a lot,' Remus continued, I could picture a little boy scared and alone with the famous scar across his head like a gash in his brain and my heart strings panged dangerously.

'Poor kid, He watched Diggory die last year, faced Voldemort. He's done more than most of us put together. Its just, _wrong_ you know? I remember James when he was that age and the only problems he had was whether lily Evans was talking to him or not and what curse to use on Snape' he smiled faintly.

'Harry's Parents?' I asked tentatively, 'you knew them?'

'Knew them. We were best friends, Sirius James Peter and I, Now Pad foot is on the run from the Ministry, Worm tail killed Prongs and is now bunking with Voldemort and I'm here.' He shrugged but I detected a sourness in his voice and regret.

'You blame yourself don't you?' I blurted out. Not quite sure where that last outburst came from I looked away red faced, 'Sorry- I mean. You don't have to answer that, it was inappropriate, I-'

'Yes.' he said looking straight at me, sparkling tears In his eyes. 'I do. I've never admitted it, but it was my fault.'

I shook my head firmly, 'No! none of this was your fault. You can't think like that.'

Remus got up, tearing his eyes away from mine, 'Yes, Nymphadora. It _is_ my fault, I let James and Lily to make Peter their secret keeper instead of Sirius. I am the reason everything has turned out like this!' He threw the dishcloth in his hand at the sideboard and leant on it angrily.

I instinctively jumped up and approached him, taking his hands,

'No. Now I don't know much about it but maybe that's what you need, a new perspective. You didn't _know_ the consequences, so you cannot blame yourself. They wouldn't want you to blame yourself. And you know what? I'm not going to let you blame yourself. So that.' I shook his hands firmly, 'Is the end of it Remus Lupin. Do you hear me?'

The candles in the corner of the kitchen were flickering casting shadows over the far corner where I was standing, hands over Remus Lupin's, my face flushed and my hair crazy, His crystal blue eyes looking down on me, searching. Words caught in the back of my throat.

Oh dear.

'I-err, well. I'd better be going. Thanks f-for explaining. I've g-got work to do and, you know. T-things to do people to see! A woman's work is never done! B-Bye Remus' I gabbled stepping backwards over my own feet, almost walking into the table.

'Nymphadora.' I heard Remus say after me in that low gruff voice.

'T-tonks' I stuttered before turning on the spot and disappearing.

Dear, Oh Dear.

Dora Jane Tonks you total and utter idiot.

I appeared back in my flat and kicked my shoes off, collapsing heavily on my comfy green sofa. I didn't have a clue what had just happened but I knew it was not good. And I definatly couldn't let it happen again. How old is he anyway? 40? Your 25 for goodness sakes.

I flicked my wand and conjured a coffee mug in my hands, hugging it to me and shot some balls of flame at the fireplace, creating a burning fire to warm the flat.

This is not good.


	4. Owls Lilies and Big Green Eyes

I sat crossed legged on the floor, weeks had gone by but I was still huddled up in front of the fire in my flat, my hair long, wavy and black. I peered in the mirror and made a face at my own reflection. My natural state reminded me too much of Aunt Bellatrix. The cow.

I spread out photos across the wooden floor, smiling.

I- Dora Tonks, Have been a fully fledging member of the infamous order of the phoenix for weeks, who knows how many death eaters are shaking in their boots right now.

That's right, Death Eaters! Think again about doing your horrible Death Eater deeds because Dora Tonks is here to kick your sorry evil asses.

I picked up the nearest photo tracing the edge fondly, The tiny people smiled and waved, sitting round the large table with the yellow tablecloth in Grimmauld Place tucking into Molly's Casserole. I thought back to the warm summer afternoon, I was leaning back in the rickety wooden chair, swinging on the back legs next to Hermione and Ginny, to whom I had become quite close. Molly was serving out the Casserole when Fred and George swung round the doorframe bidding everybody a good evening. A fair few of the people round the table called their greetings to the mischievous twins, one of which (I still couldn't tell them apart) was hiding their hands behind their back, Holding something.

'Fred, what have you got behind your back?' Said Arthur over the top of his small glasses suspiciously. Apparently raising the twins had raised his awareness to mischief.

'That's what we came down for!' Said Fred winking, 'We've got a surprise,'

Most of the table looked up from their Casserole, as Fred produced a big black photographic camera almost the same size as Ron's head, who turned round eyes wide.

'wow.' He breathed, 'where did you get that?'

George patted his nose mysteriously and winked at Harry, 'That's for us to know'

Molly made a noise from the sink, 'Boys- you didn't _steal _it did you?' shooting a furtive look at Mundungus Fletcher, who looked unabashed.

'No, Mum.' Said Fred shocked.

'How could you think that of us?' finished George innocently, clicking open the camera and popping in a film, 'We're using a wizard film in a Muggle made camera- The results should be-'

George shrugged, 'Well, we'll see won't we. SMILE!'

He thrust the camera in Ron's face who cried out in anguish as the flash blinded him, and everyone laughed. The rest of the evening was spent clicking and flashing in all directions, people posing and waving. The mill of genial conversation drifting around the humid atmosphere of the summer evening.

I sighed, the fire warming my back and muttered a sticking charm so the picture merged itself my scrapbook, I picked up the next one and giggled quietly.

I was at the forefront of this photo, my hair hanging at my neck and tucked behind my ears, but with the same bubblegum pink as always grinning into the camera, Remus was on my right, his sandy hair flopping over his eyes . I remember the moment Fred and thrust the camera in our faces, I had been just about to brush that piece of damn hair out of his left eye, because it was grating on my nerves.

Mad eye is on my right spiking a piece of meat with his fork and raising it to his mouth, the mini-mad eye in the photo drops the piece of meat from his fork, and his eyes dart around checking no one had seen it, picking it back off the table cloth and stuffing it in to his already full mouth.

I traced the side of the photo with my finger and stuck into next to the previous and scribbled underneath them, 'The Order Of The Phoenix,'

In these times, you never know when the same people will be around to eat casserole with you, you know?

Suddenly I heard a crash at the window and my head jerked up, my first instinct was to grasp my wand.

'Who's there?' I called warily.

Nobody answered. Never a good sign.

I walked cautiously over to the window and peered around, if it was a death eater they would have attempted to Avada Kedavra me by now surely.

'Anybody there?' I called calmer.

I opened the window and stuck my head out, peering left and right, then i noticed something on the ground some 10 meters below. A little owl was strethced out on the floor fluttering.

I whipped out my wand and muttered, 'Accio'. The little owl took flight and whizzed upwards towards my outstretched wand like on an invisible string, when it came level with my i grabbed it carefully and pulled it inside.

It chirped at me greatfully, flapping with one wing.

'Oh!' I cried laying it down, its left wing was broken, laying crooked against its body. I racked my brains and said tentetively, 'resarcio?'

The wing sraightened out and the little owl moved it carefully. It's big emerald green eyes softened and it squarked happily, taking flight and whizzing around my head, nipping at my hair.

'No, No' I cried out trying to bat it off, 'Come here!.'

I caught it and noticed it had a letter strapped to its leg. I unrolled it and read slowly.

'_Nymphadora,' _

I groaned. Its either my mother or Remus Lupin. The only two people who dare to call me Nymphadora.

'_August 14th, we are putting together an advanced guard to escort Harry from his Uncle and Aunts (the muggles I told you about) back to Headquarters. I assume you have a broom as i have it on good reccomendation from Charlie Weasley you are an excellent flyer. We are going to be flying back with him. I thought I would send this to you first after all i have told you about him. Would you like to accompany us?_

_I will await your reply. _

_R.J.Lupin & the rest of the order.' _

No way. I'm going to meet harry potter. ME. Harry bloody potter.

_ps. I'm sorry about your old owl dying, perhaps you would like to keep this one?' _

I looked at the little owl that had sat on my coffee table expectantly holding out its leg, it was a lot smaller than any of the other owls i had ever seen, and a lot fatter, with big emerald eyes taking up the majority of its pretty heart shaped face.

Remus Lupin had sent me an owl! I had come into the Order meeting about a week ago complainging about my lack of owl and he had rememberd. How sweet.

'What shall i call you?' I said to the owl ruffling its feathers, 'Now you owe me a life debt and all,'

I'd always liked the name Lily. I couldn't think of anyone else i knew called Lily. its a nice name for an owl too.

'Do you want to be called Lily?' I said to Lily the owl. It squawked.

Oh Merlin i hope its a girl.

I scribbled my 'yes' reply and strapped it to Lily's leg. 'Come back to me!' I said as it hopped out the window and flew in little circles into the distance.


	5. Who's Molesting Who?

Crack.

I appeared in the corridor of Number 12 Grimmauld place, it was dark and i could hardly see where the wall ended and the corridor began. I took a chance and stepped forward.

Ouch.

Suddenly i was falling, Pain in my ankle and a splitting pain at the front of my head behind my eyes.

I'm-going-to-die.

I waited for the inevitable meeting of my backside and the hard floor.

And waited.

hang on. I'm not hitting the floor.

I opened one eye tentetavily. Someone's arms were round my middle, hoistering me up. 'Whatsgoinon?' I said thickly, my eyes watering so i couldn't see a thing and when I tried to put weight on my ankle it gave way.The figure behind me tightened its grip and held me up.

'Are you ok?' The voice said.

'Erm. No. Do i look ok?' I said angrily as the figure set me down on a chair still in darkness.

'Where does it hurt?' It said.

'Here,' I said pointing to my head, 'and my ankle.' wishing i could see my savior through the wateriness of my eyes.

'That was a nasty collision with the umbrella stand there, Nymphadora'

My heart sank.

Oh dear. It had to be Remus Lupin.

Now I'd hoped the next time i came into contact with Remus Lupin that, naturally, i would look fantastic sitting in a group of cool people who, of course, found me fascinating. Not half dead in the dark, eyes watering like niagra falls, wearing a spotty anorak.

'How do you feel now?' He said, My sight began to return and i saw a fuzzy image of a tall man with sandy hair.

'Hi Remus' I said shyly.

'So you can see at least. And you memory isn't damaged' He smiled taking my hand.

Wow that feels so ri- No. Stop it. I got to the top of the stairs leading down to the basment and my heart sank lower. If possible.

'Remus, i can't get down there!' I cried, 'my ankle feels like its been trampled on by a hippogriff!'

Remus shook his head from the stairs below. 'Well then,' He grinned, 'I'll have to help you'

He grabbed me round the waist and hoisted me over his shoulder, I screamed. 'NO!' I hit his back hard, 'PUT ME DOWN!'

I could feel Remus' shoulders shaking with laughter as he descended the stairs with me, kicking and screaming fit to burst on his shoulder. He reached the bottom and rounded the corner, Hitting my bad ankle on the wall. 'OW!' i cried indignantly, 'If your going to carry me at least don't _injure_ me'

'Shut _up_, Dora!' I heard him say to my legs, 'Oh- Hi Molly,'

Heart. Sinking. Even lower. How low can a heart sink?

This looks so wrong.

'Molly!' I called from the other side of Remus' broad shoulders, 'How are you?'

I wanted to giggle but kept a straight face. I couldn't see Molly but i could see her face in my minds eye. 'Would you care to tell me why you're molesting Mr Lupin?'

I was shocked and gasped, 'What? I'm not _molesting_ him! If anything _he_ is molesting _me!' _

'Oh,' Replied Molly as Remus set me down on my good foot, keeping a steadying hand on my elbow, 'Same thing.'

I giggled despite of the situation, 'There wasn't any molesting! I hurt my ankle!' i said pointing to ankle, which had swolen considerably.

'I was helping her down the stairs' added Remus, his shoulders were shaking with laughter which was enough to set me off. Why is she being so crabby about this?

Molly finally smiled, with a knowing look in her eye, 'oh...' She said in realistation, 'well i'll leave you two alone then'

Oh god thats worse.

'Come on, Dora' he said jerking his head towards 'do you need help?'

I shook my head and took a step on the ankle.

Ouch.

I nodded meekly and he steadied me as we made our way to the kitchen. Suddenly i looked up at him in surprised.

'You called me Dora,' I said.

He shrugged. 'You hate Nymphadora, but i don't like calling you Tonks. I feel like i'm talking to someone i hardly know.'

He didn't meet my eyes.

I grinned, 'No one calls me Dora, apart from me in my head.' i blurted out. Why did i just say that? that's so embarrasing.

'Well, Now so i do' He replied as we walked into the bright kitchen.


	6. The Arrival of The Advanced

Sitting at the table, surrounded by order members i put my head on my elbow, Tired. It had been a long day, i'd spent all day at work, done housework, Visited my parents like i had promised myself and sucsessfully made myself fully aware of my own crush on Remus J. Lupin. Its so wrong. and that is why i must ignore it from now on.

However it is hard to forget about my big Remus shaped problem when he is sitting opposite me, staring into the distance with his deep grey eyes, his soft sandy blonde hair flopping over his face making him look so damn attr-

Forget about it. Its wrong. Its about as wrong on my teenage crush on the Captain of the Holyhead harpies who was 20 years my senior. Remus has got to be at least 15 years older than me. He was in fifth year when i was born for merlins sake.

Wrong, So Wrong.

'So we get in there, and get him _out? _ok?' Moody grunted from his seat, hitting the table with his finger firmly. agreement was muttered and people started to file out of the kitchen and out onto the street.

'Tonks!' A voice from behind me aroused me from my thoughts. Emmeline Vance fell into step with me, her hair long and black like my natural state, and red cheeks.

'Em,' I grinned, 'Hows Pete?'

Em grinned, going redder than she already was, 'He's _brilliant' _she said finally.

'As in a brilliant person or briliant in-'

'Tonks!' she gasped hitting me

'What?' I said shrugging innocently, 'Its a womans preogative to ask isn't it?'

she merly grinned and raised her eyebrows, 'How about you?' She said.

_Remus Lupin, _'No one special in my life' I answered.

'No one?'

_No one apart from Remus Lupin, _'Nope'

'Not even Remus Lupin?'

_Remu- Hang on. _

'What?' I snapped, 'Remus Lupin? Why would i have anything to do with Remus Lupin?'

Did i say that too quickly?

'Molly told Sturgis something, and He told Fletcher who told me...You were canoodling with him in the hall earlier?'

I am going to kill Molly. I'm going to Avada Kedavra her in her sleep.

'No!' I spluttered, 'I hurt my ankle and he was helping me. Mis information. Don't fall for it' I mumbled.

Em nodded with a twinkle in her eye, 'sure it was,'

I cried, 'It was!'

'I never said it wasn't' she said breaking off to get into her place for the formation. I slapped my head with my palm. What on earth ?? Kill. Molly. Weasley. Avada. Molly. Kill. Kedavra. Weasley.

'Ready on three?' Moody barked. I mounted my broom and got ready to kick off.

'ONE'

'Dora!' I knew exactly who it was. Remus grinned at me, 'Don't fall off your broom!'

I bore my teeth at him and decided it was a better idea to look away. Too dangerous.

'TWO'

I peered at Em who was giving me a look as if to say _You-want-him. _I ignored her too.

'ONE'

I kicked off and sped over the hedges and houses, the wind rushing through my hair, my robes flailing out behind me. I love flying, its my second favourite sensation.

What? my first favourite is swimming. I know what you were thinking!

Half an hour in Towns and motorways still sped beneath us and i decided i should have worn warmer clothes, my neck was freezing due to my short hair and my extremeties felt like they were going to drop off at any moment and drop like hail stones on the muggles below.

'OI MOODY' i cried, 'CAN WE FLY OVER A TOWN? IM FREEZING'

He waved a hand to dissmiss me and i sulked in the cold, why did i agree to this?

I caught sight of Remus flying in front of me, his hair flying out behind him like mine and his robes flapping elegantly. Ah. That's why.

Suddenly i realised we were getting lower, i had been flying on autopilot, watching the back of Remus' head too long. I dipped into a slight dive and Moody waved his hand, We all dipped lower until we were speeding down towards a small street in a small town, lined with lines and lines of small identical houses with lights in the windows.

No consideration for energy preservation.

Don't they know what global warming is?

Oh. We're down.

I touched down, my trainers slipping slightly in the mud but steadied myself. Moody pointed his wand and muttered 'Alhomora', gold light lit up the lock and the door clicked and swung open. he pushed himself through and turned round to the rest of the 10 or 11 Aurors in the garden.

'Coming?'

'Thats breaking and entering Alastor' Said Remus as he followed him in. I followed too, glad to be in the warm.

The sitting room was perfectly set out, with flowers on the coffee table, and polished tops. it was spotless. So Clean. Too clean. I was so busy checking out the state of the art television that i walked straight into a stool, almost knocking over a flower pot.

I gasped and, my wand already out, cried, 'congelo!'

The flower pot froze in mid air and i was able to pick it out of the nothingness and place it back onto its stand.

'Shh!' Moody hissed at me and turned round again. I grinned and made a face at him behind his back.

'I saw that'

Darn eye.


End file.
